Dragonball GK
by Ravana
Summary: Es geht nicht mehr darum, ein Dorf zu retten. Es geht nicht mehr darum, die Welt zu retten. Es geht nicht mehr darum, das Universum zu retten. Jetzt geht es um ... (Vollständig)


**Dragonball GK  
**  
Vor ein paar Tagen sandte mir ein guter Freund eine Email - nennen wir ihn Hans. Name und Geschlecht habe ich selbstverständlich geändert, um seine Sicherheit zu wahren. 

Also, Hans schickte mir eine Email. In der Email schrieb er mir, dass er im Laufe seiner normalen Tätigkeit als Hacker - Hacker beschäftigen sich mit Computersystemen (und ihren Sicherheitslücken), ohne sie zu zerstören oder Informationen zu klauen - einen Ausrutscher hatte. Für vielleicht zwei Minuten wurde er zum Cracker. Cracker stehlen unter anderem vertrauliche Informationen und verteilen sie weiter. 

Das Ergebnis seiner crackerischen Tätigkeit sei das Attachement an der nämlichen Email. Er wollte die Episode so schnell wie möglich vergessen, aber er dachte, dass die angehängten Dateien für Ravana, Nene und mich interessant sein könnten.

Ich öffnete die Attachements und hielt einen Schatz in Händen - obwohl, er war eher auf dem Bildschirm. Hans war bei "Bird Studio" eingebrochen, hatte seine übliche Mail an die nachlässigen Sysadmins geschrieben, aber sich nicht wieder ausgeloggt. Er hatte ein bisschen gestöbert und ein Verzeichnis namens "Dragonball" gefunden. Darin gab es weitere Verzeichnisse. 

"Dragonball" "DragonballZ", Dragonball GT und "Dragonball GK" fanden sich.  
Er dachte an seine Freunde und überlegte, ob er je von "Dragonball GK" gehört hatte. Obwohl ich (TheaEvanda) ihm tage- und monatelang mit Dragonball zugetextet hatte, Dragonball GK war nicht in meinem Programm. Also zippte er das Verzeichnis, FTPte es auf seine Maschine, löschte die Spuren seines Einbruches und schickte mir eine Email.

Ravana, Nene und ich diskutierten ausführlich und kamen zu der Überzeugung, dass wir euch den Inhalt dieses Verzeichnisses nicht vorenthalten dürfen. Es handelt sich nämlich um die Inhaltsangaben geplanter Episoden für eine neue Dragonballserie.

Wir präsentieren euch die neue, geheim geplante Serie nach Dragnball GT: Dragonball GK.  
  
  


Viel Spass beim Lesen wünschen Euch  
  
Ravana, Nene, TheaEvanda  
  
verschiedene Orte, Germany

  
  


  
  


**Dragonball GK**

(Steht für Geriatrische Killer.) 

  
  


Die Helden in alt verdreschen ihre ebenso alten Feinde mit Krückstöcken, und Stützkorsetts. Um auf die Supersaiyajinstufe zu kommen, müssen sie immer erst eine Ladung Doppelherz oder Klosterfrau Melissengeist einwerfen. 

  
  


**Folge 1:**

Der hinterhältige Freezer, von seinen Enkeln nur liebevoll Väterchen Frost genannt, überfällt mit seinen Mannen ein Einkaufszentrum, wo es Stützstrümpfe im Ausverkauf gibt.   
Leider ist Son Goku das Doppelherz ausgegangen und Vegeta ist gerade auf einer Kaffeefahrt zum Gardasee unterwegs. Meister Kaiou bekommt von alledem nichts mit, denn er hält sein Mittagsschläfchen.  
Und der große Saiyaman wird nicht rechtzeitig von seiner Prostata-Vorsorge-Untersuchung zurück sein um den gefährlichen Gegner zu stoppen.

  
  


**Folge 2:**

Der finstere Cell-ulite überfällt einen Schönheitschirurgen, zwecks Faltenwegbügeln, schließlich muss er ja perfekt aussehen! Pech nur, dass Mirai Trunks in dem Frisörsalon gegenüber sitzt um sich eine neue Farbauffrischung für seine Haare und eine Spülung gegen Langhaarspitzenspliss geben zu lassen.   
Son Goku ist immer noch auf der Suche nach der heiligen Doppelherzflasche. Bulma versucht, den überraschend zurückgekehrten Vegeta zum Arzt zu schleifen, weil er durch ihr Gekreische im Laufe der Jahre fast taub geworden ist, aber viel zu stolz ist, um sich ein Hörgerät anzuschaffen... Chichi dagegen fliegt aus einem Altersheim nach dem nächsten raus, weil sie immer in die Küche schleicht, um Bratpfannen zu entwenden, obwohl sie schon fast zu schwach ist, sie zu tragen...

  
  


**Folge 3:**

Krillin bringt C18 zum Krankenhaus, damit sie eine Hüftoperation machen lassen kann. Beim Arzt treffen sie Bulma und Vegeta und fliegen gemeinsam zurück. Dabei fällt den Vieren der Stützstümpfe-Ausverkauf auf und sie fliegen mal kurz zum Einkaufzentrum. Derweil ist Chichi aus dem Altersheim geschlichen und versucht, Familieneinkäufe zu machen. Sie will sich auch nebenbei noch eine Dauerwelle beim Frisör machen lassen und läuft natürlich gleich dem gefürchteten Cell-Ulite über den Weg...  
  
  


  
  
**Folge 4:**

Son Goku sucht immer noch die ganze Stadt nach Doppelherz ab, kann aber absolut nichts finden und ist schon so außer puste, dass er nicht einmal mehr richtig fliegen kann. Und warum? Prinz Pilaf (ja er lebt auch noch, wenn auch nur in einer fahrbaren eisernen Lunge) und seine Leute haben sich mit Tao-Rostfrei-Paipai und dem Herrn der Krückstöcke zusammengeschlossen um endlich die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Und um Son Goku und die anderen Saiyajins auszuschalten, haben sie alle Reserven an Doppelherz und Klosterfrau-Melissengeist in der Stadt aufgekauft oder anderweitig eingesackt. Deshalb können die Saiyajins nicht mehr auf gehen! Leider heben sich Pilafs Helfer beim Transport der schweren Kisten einen Bruch und müssen ins Krankenhaus.

  
  


  
  


**Folge 5:**

In der Zwischenzeit hat Lunch mit ein paar gezielten Schüssen aus dem automatischen Krückstock Tien-Shin-Han überzeugt, endlich mal zum Augenarzt zu gehen. Leider verläuft er sich, da er kaum noch was sieht und landet schließlich statt vor einem Optiker vor einem Wahrsagerladen (Wegen dem Auge an der Tür!), der das Geheimversteck der Doppelherzdiebe ist.  
Woanders in der Stadt ist der große Saiyaman immer noch bei seiner Prostata-Untersuchung und so macht sich Videl mit ihrem automatischen und vollelektrischen fliegenden Rollstuhl auf, um die gemeinen Kaufhausbanditen zu stellen, bevor sie alle Stützstrümpfe geklaut haben.

  
  


  
  


**Folge 6: **

Videl kommt bei dem Einkaufszentrum an. Dort räumt in der Zwischenzeit Väterchen Frost mit den Helden auf. Er sieht sie kommen uns versteckt sich unter einem Wühltisch. Dann schießt er aus dem Hinterhalt einen Blitz der Blasenschwäche auf Vegeta. Kulilin ruft ihm eine Warnung zu, aber Vegeta kann es nicht hören, weil er ja schwerhörig ist.   
C18 fliegt zu dem Wühltisch des Schurken und tritt ihn mit der ganzen Power ihrer neuen Hüfte zusammen. Währenddessen findet Videl den schwerverletzten Vegeta. Nur eine Flasche Doppelherz könnte jetzt noch helfen, aber leider ist ja keins da.   
Videl packt Vegeta in ihren Rollstuhl und fliegt mit ihm fort, ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Doppelherz. 

  
  


  
  


**Folge 7:**

Pilaf, Rostfrei und Co. entdecken Tien-Shin-Han und nehmen ihn gefangen.   
In der Zwischenzeit entdeckt Cell-Ulite Chichi und will sie angreifen. Chichi wehrt sich tapfer mit ihrer Glücksbratpfanne, (sie hat auch viel trainiert) und als Cell-Ulite schließlich auf das Perfect-Cell-Ulose-Level digitiert, setzt sie die legendäre und geheimnisvolle Sticknadel-Kampfattacke ein.   
Aber auch die Stricknadel-Kampfattacke ist Perfect-Cell-Ulose nicht gewachsen. Cell-Ulose kloppt Chichi durch zwei Wände in das gegenüberliegende Haus.   
Doch Trunks ist noch nicht soweit, einzugreifen. Er zaudert, ob er wirklich das Opfer bringen soll, sich mit gesplissten Haaren und weißen Strähnen dem furchbaren Gegner zu stellen, doch schließlich entscheidet er sich für das Wohl der Menschheit. (Und weil ihm der Salonbesitzer einen Rabatt auf alles verspricht.) Also greift Mirai Trunks nun Cell-Ulose an, und zwar mit dem göttlichen Z-Fön, der Super-Hitze-Brizzl-Strahlen verschiesst... 

  
  


**Folge 8:**

Derweil sitzt im Altersheim für alternde Superhelden, 'Heim Seeliger Abend', Yamchu vor der Glotze und guckt sich die Nachrichten an. Da bringen sie auch eine Reportage über den Kaufhausüberfall und die Entführung aller Doppelherzlieferwagen der Stadt. Natürlich ist Yamchu fest entschlossen, mitzumischen und er und Pool machen sich auf den Weg, zumindest versuchen sie es. Aber so einfach ist es auch für einen Superhelden nicht, an resoluten Pflegerinnen und seiner abendlichen Bettpfannensitzung vorbeizukommen. Zumindest hat er noch eine Flasche Doppelherz in seinem Nachtschränkchen stehen!  
Zur gleichen Zeit sitzen Trunks (der andere), Goten, Pan, Bra, Uub und Marron beim nachmittäglichen Kaffekränzchen in Pans Wohnung und unterhalten sich über alte Zeiten, ihre Rückenschmerzen und Venenleiden durch zu hohes und zu schnelles Fliegen und nebenbei suchen sie ein neues Altersheim für Goku uns Chichi aus. Bis Goku bei ihnen auftaucht, weil er hofft, hier noch einen Rest Doppelherz oder wenigstens Unterstützung bei der Suche nach Selbigem zu finden.

  
  


**Folge 9:**

Yamchu weiß, dass die Freunde das Doppelherz brauchen und will es Son Goku bringen. In der Zwischenzeit ist aber Rostfrei von Pilaf in die Altersheime geschickt worden, um auch hier alle Doppelherzvorräte zu entwenden. Als Pflegerin verkleidet, nähert er sich Yamchus Zimmer. Yamchu erkennt Rostfrei unter seiner Verkleidung und fordert ihn zum Kampf heraus. Die beiden geben alles. Am Schluss kann Yamchu Rostfrei überwältigen und mit seiner Bettpfanne bewußtlos schlagen. Das Doppelherz ist gerettet.   
Yamchu legt Rostfrei in sein Bett, fliegt durchs Fenster und begibt sich auf die Suche nach Son Goku.   
Rostfrei bekommt seine grausame Strafe, als die gefürchtete Oberschwester, eine Cousine vom Stierkönig, ins Zimmer kommt und sagt: "Und jetzt ist es mal wieder Zeit für unseren wöchentlichen Einlauf...."

  
  


**Folge 10:**

In der Zwischenzeit erklärt Goku den anderen die Situation. Leider sind auch hier alle Doppelherzvorräte aufgebraucht. Da bleiben den Helden nur noch die Dragonballs. Gemeinsam macht sich die Gruppe auf den Weg, um noch einmal die sieben Dragonballs zu suchen. Sie wissen aber, dass Shenlong in der Zwischenzeit an Alzheimer leidet und immer alle Wünsche vergißt. Darum brauchen sie ein experimentelles Gerät, den Watchamacallit - Apparat, um Shen Long vor dem Wünschen wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Dieses Gerät hat natürlich die CCorp. produziert. Also machen sich unsere Freunde zu erst auf den Weg zur Capsule Corporation....

  
  


**Folge 11:**

Während Mirai Trunks Cell-Ulose mit dem Z-Fön röstet, Videl Vegeta mit ihrem Superflugrollstuhl ins Krankenhaus bringt, Rostfrei einen Einlauf kriegt, Yamchu von einer Gruppe Pfadfinder über die Straße gebracht wird und sich der Rest immer noch mit Väterchen Frost kloppt, schafft es Tien-Shin-Han sich mittels seiner Splitform-Techik zu befreien. Er schafft es sogar, einen Doppelherz-Lieferwagen zu entwenden und flieht, gefolgt vom Herrn der Krückstöcke und Prinz Pilaf in seinem Eisere-Lunge-Super-Schrottbotter.  
In der Zwischenzeit sind auch Goku und Co bei der CC. angekommen, um sich das Gerät zu holen, leider war Piccolo schon vor ihnen da und hat selbiges mitgenommen. Er hat nämlich mit dem Alter vergessen, wie man gewisse Körperteile regeneriert oder Verletzungen heilt und hofft, mit dem Gerät sein Alzheimer zu besiegen.  
Vom holografischen Dr. Briefs (Der Echte lebt nicht mehr.) und seiner holografischen Katze, (die immer noch auf seiner Schulter sitzt,) erfahren unsere Helden, dass Piccolo mit dem Gerät zu Dendes Palast aufgebrochen ist. Ausserdem gibt Dr. Briefs ihnen schon mal den Dragonballradar mit.

  
  


  
  


**Folge 12:**

Im Krankenhaus gibts auch kein Doppelherz für Vegeta, Pilafs wieder geheilte Helfer zerstören gerade die letzten Vorräte als Videl und der verletzte Vegeta auftauchen. Dabei verraten sie Videl den Masterplan der Bösewichte, alle Doppelherzflaschen zu vernichten. Diabolisch und fies zertrümmern sie nun auch die letzte Flasche Doppelherz und der schwer angeschlagene Vegeta bekommt vor Schreck einen Herzanfall. Videl hat zum Glück eine Rheumakanone an ihrem Rollstuhl und schickt damit die Handlanger in die nächste Dimension, wo sie sich gleich mal zur Reha anmelden können. Trotzdem ist nun das ganze Doppelherz in der Stadt aufgebraucht. Videl weiß aber, dass Dende heimlich einen Doppelherz-Notvorrat angelegt hat.   
Sie defibriliert Vegeta und fliegt mit dem Halbkomatösen zu Gottes Palast.

  
  


  
  


**Folge 13:**

Dort angekommen, treffen die Beiden auf die Gruppe um Son Goku. Dende hat tatsächlich noch eine Flasche Doppelherz, aber die wird benötigt, um Vegeta wieder halbwegs auf die Beine zu bringen.  
In der Zwischenzeit überfährt Tien-Shin-Han fast Yamchu. Der steigt an der nächsten Ampel schnell zu und die beiden fliehen gemeinsam. Eigentlich wollen sie aus der Stadt verschwinden, nehmen aber die falsche Ausfahrt auf der Stadtautobahn und fahren... zum Einkaufszentrum.  
Yamchu und Tien-Shin-Han parken vor dem Einkaufszentrum. Unter den Guten Aktiven kippt man sich eine Palette hinter die Binde und wendet sich Väterchen Frost zu.   
Gleichzeitig, in Gottes Palast, findet man Piccolo im Raum von Geist und Zeit mit dem Whatchamacallit-Gerät beschäftigt und bringt den Namekianer ans Tageslicht, um Shenlong zu rufen. Piccolo will das Gerät nicht hergeben, da der Akku nur für eine Anwendung reicht.

  
  


  
  


**Folge 14**:

Dank der Ladung Doppelherz, die gerade noch rechtzeitig kam, können die Helden Väterchen Frost nun ohne Probleme besiegen. Just in diesem Moment erwacht auch Meister Kaiou wieder und stellt mit Bestürzung fest, dass auf der Erde wieder einmal großes Chaos herrscht. Schnell informiert er Kulilin, dass das Doppelherz dringend auf Gottes Plattform benötigt wird. Daraufhin macht sich Yamchu auf den Weg zu Gott, um Son Goku das Doppelherz zu bringen. Die andern stellen sich zum finalen Kampf gegen den Herrn der Krückstöcke und Prinz Pilaf, die nun auch am Schauplatz des Geschehens eintreffen.  
In der Zwischenzeit wehrt sich Cell-Ulose gegen die Macht des Z-Föns, aber vergeblich. Schließlich pustet Mirai Trunks auch ihn in die nächste Dimension.  
Gemeinsam mit Chichi macht er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Als die Beiden bemerken, was im Einkaufszentrum passiert, greifen sie ein.

  
  


  
  


**Folge 15:**

Auch mit der Macht des Doppelherz müssen Krillin, C18, Bulma und Tien Shin Han eine Niederlage nach der anderen gegen Pilaf und den Herrn der Krückstöcke einstecken. Der Herr der Krückstöcke beherrscht den gefürchteten Geriatrie-Kampfschrei, mit dem er alle Helden flach legt. Die Schuren feiern schon den Sieg, da fordert Mirai Trunks sie zum Kampf heraus. Krillin gibt ihm die letzte Flasche Doppelherz und Trunks verwandelt sich in einen Supersaiyajin. Nun entbrennt ein weiterer gnadenloser Kampf.

  
  


  
  


**Folge 16:**

Endlich kommt Yamchu bei Gottes Palast an. Er informiert die Freunde über den Kampf am Einkaufszentrum und gibt eine Runde Doppelherz aus. Dennoch können alle spüren, wie schwach die Auren ihrer Freunde in der Zwischenzeit sind und machen sich eiligst auf den Weg, um ihnen zu Hilfe zu eilen.  
Beim Einkaufzentrum kämpft Trunks immer noch heldenhaft gegen den Herrn der Krückstöcke. Er hat ihn fast besiegt und will endlich den finalen Brizzl-Strahl abfeuern, als dem Z-Fön die Batterie aus geht. Pilaf und der Herr der Krückstöcke triumphieren. Sie schlagen Trunks bewusstlos und das Schicksal der Erde scheint besiegelt, als endlich der große Saiyaman von der Vorsorgeuntersuchung zurück ist. In der Hoffnung, dass Son Goku noch rechtzeitig zu Hilfe kommt, fordert auch er die tückischen Schurken heraus. 

  
  


  
  


**Folge 17:**

Mit der Momentanen Teleportation erscheint Son Goku nun endlich beim Einkaufszentrum und greift in den Kampf ein, als es schon fast aussichtslos für den großen Saiyaman steht. Beide Krieger fusionieren zu Gogo, dem tapferen Rächer der Entnervten. Gogo gelingt es, den unüberwindlichen Gegner zu stellen. Gogo bittet alle Freunde noch einmal um ihre Energie und pustet nun endlich auch Pilaf und den Herrn der Krückstöcke weg.   
Das Doppelherz ist gerettet. Und die Erde natürlich auch.  
Da man Shen Long nicht mehr rufen muss, kann Piccolo nun getrost mit dem Watchamacallit-Gerät sein Alzheimer kurieren, Yamchu kehrt zurück zu seiner Bettpfanne und Mirai Trunks zu seiner Schönheitspflege, Vegeta bekommt endlich ein Hörgerät, Bulma ein neues Paar Stützstrümpfe, Chichi bekommt einen neuen Altersheimplatz, alle können wieder ihre Arzttermine wahrnehmen und sich zum Kaffeekränzchen treffen.

  
  


Und das, liebe Freunde, war nur die erste Staffel.


End file.
